Chibi no youkai
by cookies worst nightmare
Summary: During a fight between Naruto and Gaara, thier inner demon put a curse on then. Now they're chibi demons. Fruit basketish, but not a crossover. GaaraxNaruto Yaoi. I don't own Naruto.
1. changes

First Naruto fic that's not a oneshot, dabble, or anything of the sort. This is kinda like fruit baskets thing here, but not at all a crossover. Inspired by a cute pic of a Kyuubi: http/s24( dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/c4/madcat158/naruto?actionview¤timages;(dot)jpg

Polls: I need a title, I leave that to you. Should Gaara and Naruto be friends, or more? VOTE!

**Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking**

Underline: Animals talking

_Italics: Thinking/talking with inner demon_

Chapter one changes

'**O Danny boy! The pipes are calling!' **Kyuubi sang, and giant, nine tailed foxes aren't that good at singing.

'_SHUT THE HELL UP! You've been singing that for a month straight!' _Naruto yelled/thought to Kyuubi.

'**Don't yell at your elders!' **This continued for some time. Naruto was so focused on yelling at Kyuubi he didn't notice how every was slowly walking away from him. Who wouldn't be afraid of the face of a REALLY pissed off Naruto? Hell, even Sasuke was a little afraid. What really scared him was the thought that he would have to fill Naruto in about the meeting that they were having. The sand was attacking, nothing much really, just a small group of Chunins and Gennins.

"Now attack" Tsunade said.

Sasuke POV

I softly hit Naruto to snap him out of his…whatever he was doing.

"What the hell do you want!" he snapped at me. I managed to maintain my composer though.

"Sand-nins are attacking" I summarized a one hour-long speech into four words. With that we left to attack them.

Now in a forest, Naruto and I got a glimpse of Gaara and was chasing him. Unfortunately three sand ninjas started attacking us. I got out a kunai and Naruto did the same. The ninjas also got ready to fight. I threw my kunai at one of them, but they easily dodged it. One on them also threw a kunai, but at Naruto, who dodged it by jumping. What neither of us saw was a fourth ninja in the tree. Seeing his chance to attack he kicked Naruto into some bushes.

After a few moments he got out, though I'm not sure if he's ok. He's just throwing kunai from the side-lines. _'It's_ _like he doesn't want to fight, which is strange, he usually loves a good fight' _I thought. I was so preoccupied with Naruto, I didn't notice that one of the ninjas went into the shadows. When I finally did notice, it was too late. The ninja had already thrown a kunai at Naruto's neck. It felt like everything was in slow-mo. _'He's gone…I failed as a teammate' _Sasuke thought. However, all these sad thoughts left as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was just a shadow clone. _'Then where's the real one?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Let's check up with the real Naruto, shall we?

Naruto had caught up with Gaara and they were now about to fight.

'**Don't lose to that damned fox this time!' **Shukaku screamed at Gaara.

'_I was doing fine until you fought him!' _Gaara yelled back

Things weren't much better in Naruto's head

'_Shut up and just let me fight!' _

'**No! You can't for shit!**

'_Well what'cha gonna do bout it!'_

Back to Gaara's head

'**Just let me fight!'**

'_No! Last time I did that I lost horribly'_

'**Only cause you keep on weighing me down!'**

'_Well what are you planning on doing about it!'_

'**THIS!' **Both demons yelled right as Gaara and Naruto hit each other. POOF! _((Insert cheap graphics here))_ There was a cloud of smoke and then a small nine tailed fox fell down, followed by a…thing. It looked just like Shukaku, but about the size of a young tanuki. The fox was about the same size too…


	2. shock

I'll try to update once a day. Anyway only one review, Yay, I guess. Better then none. Anyway, I thought of a title myself, any objects (Kinda hard to object when you don't read it), so say. You have one day. Anyway the new title is chibi no youkai. I'm American, so my Japanese grammar sucks; tell me if I made a mistake. For those of you who don't know, it means small/child demons. I'll shut up now.

Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking Thinking /talking Inner demon' 

Underline: Animals talking

Chibi no youkai if you don't say o by tomorrow chapter 2 shock

'_My head…'_ Naruto thought and put his "hand" to his head. _'wait, why won't my fingers move, and why am I so soft!'. _He added after a few moments.WhenNaruto finally opening his eyes, he saw that everything was a lot bigger. He looked around taking in his surrounds. That's when he saw the ugliest raccoon (sorry Gaara) imaginable. Wait; is that even a raccoon, and not just some pile of crap? HOLY CRAP! THAT PILE OF CRAP JUAT MOVED! It truly must be, holy crap. Indeed, said crap rolled on it's back, sat up, and rubbed he's head. It was familiar. He saw it in the chuinn exams (sad, no?). It was that raccoon that Gaara transformed into. Only now is was about the size of a real raccoon. What really got Naruto was that he was the same size, and now rather hot.

He felt a nice breeze coming from behind him. It seems like a fan made it, or something like that. So he turned around to see nine big, fluffy, orange tails with black tips behind him. His eye widened. He let out a scream, but it was a fox-like yelp instead. He ran to a small puddle on the ground and looked into it. He was a fox. A young one. With nine tails.

'_What the hell did you do to me Kyuubi!'_

'_**What does it look like baka. Now you know to listen to your elders'**_

'_I'm not talking to you anymore!'_

Naruto pouting about his new form until he was ripped from pouting by another yelp, this time it wasn't him. He looked at the source of the noise to see the raccoon thing.

"Naruto, is that you?" The raccoon asked.

"G-gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Over here, I sense something" A random ninja said.

"I don't think we should let them know about us yet. I'm sure they'll kill us both" Gaara said and started running away. Naruto soon followed the suit. The new body was young, but fast. Naruto zoomed right by Gaara within second of running. Soon coming to a halt. His nose was rather well now too. He could smell the ninjas hot on their tail (or tails. Ok bad pun). He ran back towards Gaara and threw him on his back. With that he ran full speed away from the ninjas. Gaara didn't have time to complain before they were running at what must be 100 MPH. So that was two good things about Naruto's new body, It was fast, and it didn't slow down when carrying twice it normal weight. Within no time they lost the ninjas, but also get themselves lost too.

Naruto was found of his new nose already. He threw it up in the air and sniffed. He, however, did not know what Konoha smelled like. He was never there while in his new fox form. What he did smell was a town that he hoped was his.

"Hay, Gaara-" Naruto started to say before Gaara interrupted him. 

"I know, I can smell it too" Gaara interrupted.

They sighed and left towards what they hoped was Konoha.


	3. Mr fuzzy and Rex

Thanks my reviews. Wow I got 3 reviews in the last hour. No wait 4, that one gut amiberfire or something like that doesn't review. So YAY! And I forgive you non-review for not reviewing because you put my story on favorites or alerts, I can't remember. My inter net down right now, so I'll thank you guys later. On top of my inter being down, I got my monthly visitor, and not talking bout uncle Buries. –Sigh- we do I even need it, I'm not gonna have kids, I'm a lez…I've said too much! –Throws tear gas bomb thingies- AHHH MY EYES! –Crawls away-

Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking Thinking /talking Inner demon' 

Underline: Animals talking

Chibi no Youkai chapter 3 Mr. Fuzzy and Rex

After Naruto and Gaara smelled a village, Gaara rode Naruto (GET YOU MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!) to the town because it was the "Quickest way", or so said Gaara. After a few minutes, they reached the town, only to find it was not Konoha.

------With Sasuke Sakura Temari, and Kankuro ------

"Please for the love of god tell me Naruto is with you" Kankuro said, freaked out, with an equally freaked out Temari next to him

"What are you do-" Sasuke started, but was interrupted by Temari

"Please, just tell us where Naruto is"

"I don't know, he took off after Gaara" Sasuke said, starting to get a little curious.

"O dear lord!" The sand sibs yelled, turning green in the face, which was rather funny, cause Kankuro had that purple make-up on.

"What!" Sakura said, getting a bit worried.

"W-w-w-we f-f-found t-t-these on the g-ground, n-next to each other" Kankuro said, holding up Naruto's and Gaara clothes. Sakura fainted. Sasuke lost his lunch.

------With Gaara and Naruto------

"What now?" Naruto said. They were in the market place, near a stall that had life like stuffed animals. They had been very careful to stay out of sight. Not to many people were around, so they stayed on open view.

Gaara opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw to kids coming his way. They were around 8 years old, one of them was a boy in a blue, short sleeve shirt, and white shorts and has brown hair. The other one was a girl, with blond hair that was up in pigtails, and had a green sundress on.

Naruto and Gaara looked around for a place to hind, but found none as the kids drew closer. Naruto jumped up onto the stall that sold the stuffed animals and pretended to be one, with Gaara soon following the suit.

The kids stopped in front of them.

The girl squealed. "I want this one!" She said as he picked up Naruto.

"Fine, but I'm gonna get this one" The boy said, picking up Gaara.

"That'll be 2000 yen, please ($18)" Said the shopkeeper, not really paying enough mind to notice that he didn't sell those dolls.

The kids nodded and handed over the money. With that they went home.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I got!" They said as they ran to their mom.

Their mother's eyes lit up "Aww How cute!" See said picking up Naruto. Indeed, he was cute. He had nine VERY bushy tails, and was overly fluffy.

The girl brother wasn't going to give up so easily. "What about mine, cool huh?"

Just then the father appeared. "Is that Shukaku, The raccoon demon?" He asked eyeing the "stuffed toy". "I love him, heard he got sealed in a kid, what's his name? Gauto?" The father said, getting Naruto, the Kyuubi holder, and Gaara, the Shukaku holder's names mixed together.

"YEAH! Isn't it cool!" The boy said.

"What's its name? (1)" The father said.

"Umm…I'll name him Rex!" Said the boy.

"Then I'll name mine too," The girl said. "…Mr. Fuzzy!" She added after a moment of thinking.

"Well time for bed" The mother said. With that the two kids ran to get ready.

------With the rest of the gang------

Hinata cried, Kiba pissed his pants, while Akamaru pissed Kiba's head. Shino fainted. Iruka's eye twitched. Kakashi just started.

"I can't believe it…" Tsunade managed to say, eyes locked on Naruto's and\d Gaara's clothes.

TBC…

1. Kids sometimes name their toys

Vote ppl! I want to know weather or not you want Gaa/naru.

I updated early. I update once a day, 10Pm-11Pm, But it's only…6:50 PM


	4. A new home

Polls: Parings

Votes: none

Thought of the day: If Tsunade is afraid of blood, then what did she do during her period?

Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking Thinking /talking Inner demon' 

Underline: Animals talking

Starting time: 9:18 PM, April 12, 2006

_Last time: Naruto and Gaara were bought at a toy stall. Naruto was named Mr. Fuzzy, and Gaara was named Rex._

Chibi no youkai chapter 4 A new home

"Finally, they're asleep!" Gaara said, turning to Naruto. His eye twitched. Naruto had fallen asleep too.

"HAY! waky waky" Gaara yelled, but not to load to wake the kids. Naruto, however, had super hearing now, so he woke right away.

"What do you want?" Naruto said, yawning.

"We have to go. Why are you sleeping anyway?" "You would sleep too if you carried me round all day long" 

"What ever, lets go" With that the duo left.

------With the others------

"Hayss sexss gal, How 'bout yous and mes get togetheths some times?" A VERY drunk Iruka asked, to Akamaru no less.

"I think you had enough" Kiba said.

"O ho ho ho, you want you sister to join us?" Iruka asked, getting some pretty weird stars.

"Come on, time to go home" Kiba said dragging Iruka off.

"You horny little bitch, skipping to the good part I can see" Iruka said getting a huge grin. Kiba groaned.

------Naruto and Gaara ------

"How the HELL did we end up here?" Gaara asked, not expecting an answer, but got one non-the less.

"Don't you remember? We… Flashback 

_They had just snuck out of the house. They had found a map, and found out how to get to Konoha. They had to go through a forest, no biggy. _

_They were walking along, minding they're own business, when a fox walked up, pick up Naruto, and walked away._

"_HAY! I need that!" Gaara said going after the fox, though was soon picked up by a raccoon. Both of them was carried to a tree. Gaara was carried into a hole in the trunk of the tree, while Naruto was carried to a burrow at the base of it._

_There was only a thin layer of wood between the fox home, and the raccoon home, so Naruto and Gaara could talk to each other. _

_End flashback_

… And that's what happened" Naruto said.

"I didn't want you to answer, dumbass"

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"I was talking to the raccoon" Gaara said, Not really wanting to explain the real answer to an idiot. That is not fun.

"O…" Naruto said. That was something good about an idiot, you can make up the dumbest lies, and they'll believe them.

"Well, we might as well sleep here for tonight" Gaara said

Ending time: 10:13 PM, April 12, 2006

Excuse for shortness: Wednesday's are busy for me.


	5. Old body, New problem

Polls: GaaraxNaruto

Votes: 1

Thought of the day: Cookies!

Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking Thinking /talking Inner demon' 

Underline: Animals talking

Starting time: 7:15, April 13, 2006

_Last time:Aa fox and raccoon kidnapped Naruto and Gaara. Iruka was drunk and hitting on Akamaru._

Chibi no youkai chapter 5 Old body, New problem

Gaara had just woken up, and was NOT happy with what he found. He had a growth spurt. He had his human form back, but he was still in the tree, naked too.

So let's keep score here: 5 seconds into the day, and He was naked, stuck in a tree, and had sticks up his ass, literally. At that point he was sure that no one in the world had it worse them him.

"OW! OMG THAT FRICKIN HURT YOU BITCH!"

Well, sounds like Naruto just might have it worse.

"You ok?" Gaara asked. Maybe the pain and suffering of someone else would brighten his already _Fantastic _had of tree, nakedness, and sticks.

"A fox just bit on my boys, what do you think?" Gaara had to fight the urge to laugh.

"So you're back to normal too?"

"Yeah, but I'm stuck and- DAMIT! THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF NUTS YOU LIKE!"

"Try to get out" And so, they tried: they tried head-butting, kicking, and even a little bitch slapping. But nothing worked.

------With Iruka------

"my head…" Iruka said, rolling over. He slowly opened his eyes, only to regret it. Right in front of him was the ugliest think possible. It have a small beard growing, buck teeth that went everywhere, O screw it, here's a pic: http/www(dot)digital-laughter(dot)\com/images/artist/ugly(dot)jpeg

He screamed.

------With the ex-chibi ------

"Ok, now remain clam. You might hear some banging noises, and see some wood flying around, but don't worry" Naruto said with a sludge hammer in his hand(Still naked!) and was about to hit the tree that had Gaara in it.

How did we get here? Simple. So simple that we don't even need a flashback. Naruto got out, and found a sludge hammer.

BANG!

There were pieces of wood everywhere, and very dazed Gaara.

Naruto started walking to the village.

"Do you remember that we're naked?"

"…Maybe…" Naruto said with shifty eyes.

Gaara groaned

Gaara run to some bushes near a path, and wait. In about ten minutes two men cam walking by. Dead. Gaara needed some clothes, and so did Naruto.

With that they headed off to Konoha

A/n: It's late, I'm tired, and I don't want my tiredness to effect my fic and make it crap, so good night.


	6. again

Polls: GaaraxNaruto

Votes: 1-yes 0-no

Thought of the day: monkeys stole my brain…

Bold: Kyuubi/Shukaku talking Thinking /talking Inner demon' 

Underline: Animals talking

Starting time: 5:49, April 14, 2006

_Last time: Naruto and Gaara turned back to normal, but they were naked and stuck in a tree. Naruto fixed the stuck in a tree part, and Gaara fixed the naked part._

Important: Gaara and Naruto can't talk to humans in their new forms. Thanks to dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA for pointing out that I forgot to say this

Chibi no youkai chapter 6 Again

Naruto and Gaara continued and their quest, walking side-by-side, when their fingers touched.

BAM!

There was a cloud of smoke, and a pile of clothes, with something inside them too. Out came a nine tailed fox, and a raccoon.

They heard some people coming, and thought it would be wise to try to hide. Luckily, there were lots of places to hide. They chose the crate next to the teahouse that they just happen to be standing by.

"I think it's safe now" said Gaara. Just as they were about to leave, the crate got picked up, and carried away. To were, not even the author knows, but she does have some idea's…MRWUHAHAHAHHA!

There was nothing left to do, so they fell asleep.

They woke up when the moving stopped, which meant their journey has come to a stop. They were still in the crate though. Gaara was red as a tomato, ear to ear, and his face wasn't the only place that blood was pumping to(he's getting an erection!). The reason for this is simple really: they were naked, and squished together, for they had changed back to their human forms (1). Luckily it was pitch black, is Naruto couldn't see anything.

"This must be the tea I ordered" They heard the muffled voice of, you guessed it, Sasuke. (Sorry, I'm on a sugar high). A few second later, the lid was pried off to reveal a Sasuke with a blank face star that them. They stared back. Sasuke went back into his house, and got some nails and hammer, and put the lid back on, and shipped them away.

------2 days later------

Gaara and Naruto finally got to see daylight again when Kankuro opened the crate, mouth agape (I rhymed!). Temari, who was watching TV on the couch, looked over to see a very shocked Kankuro.

"OMG! MEGIN MADE ME BUY IT A SWEAR!" see yelled running over to get it, however became just as shocked.

"If you don't get us out of here, then I'm going to kill you" Gaara said simply. His two siblings quickly got them out, knowing that Gaara wasn't kidding.

A/n: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but fate had different plans for me.

Joko: Her Internet crashed, sees just trying to be smart to hide the fact that see dumb as hell.

Me: shut up!

Joko: make me dumb ass!

Me: -run away crying-

Sonsaca: great, now I have to do the rest

She might not be able to update tomorrow because she's going for a hike.

1. They transform when they touch, but since they have been touching since the time they transformed, they didn't go back to their demon forms.


	7. love

I am thinking about making a quiz for you theme song. Mine in linkin park – faint. Bla bla bla, Here's the chapy. Only one person voted on paring, and they said gaaraxnaruto. I like that paring so yaoi haters leave now. Yaoi int this chappy yay! This is for you . Id your nice I might ad a lemon, I've never done one though, so it might be bad.

Chibi no youkai chapter 7 love?

Kankuro managed to get Naruto and Gaara out of the crate, but he noticed two things: 1. Gaara looked sad (shiver), 2. He had boner (he's a demon, he can have a boner for two days). With these observations, Kankuro pieced thing together, but did nothing more. He did NOT want to be the one to tell Gaara that Naruto has shown no signs of liking him, or any other boy. No, that would not be a fun scene

"I have to go to the, er, bathroom" Gaara said with shifty eyes. With that Gaara rushed away. Naruto didn't seem to notice, though.

'_I hope he knows what to do…'_ Kankuro thought. No way in hell was he going to teach him.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Kankuro decided to get some answers.

"It's crazy, every time me and Gaara touch, we turn into these demon forms, but their small." Naruto said.

"Since we shrink, our clothes don't fit, and we must leave them behind" Gaara said walking towards them, fully clothed.

"ok…" Kankuro did not believe them for one second. _'Probably just an excuse to hide their relationship' _Kankuro thought, and got an idea. He wanted to let his brother know that he didn't care about him being gay. So he pushed Gaara into (naked) Naruto.

POOF!

There was a cloud of smoke, and there stood one pile of clothes, a fox, and a raccoon. Gaara and Naruto weren't lying.

"ummm, sorry?…hehehe" Kankuro said, then made a mad dash. Without any hesitation, Gaara jumped on Naruto and they ran 50x faster 'cause foxes rock. Naruto did a flip, and kicked Gaara off of him in mid air ('cause his a fox, and foxes rock), giving Gaara enough of a boost for Gaara to grab on to his nii-san's head, and start claw, biting, and somehow glaring a hole through/at Kankuro's head. Kankuro begin running some more, but a bit at the ankle (thanks to a fox) stopped him.

------1 hour later------

a bloodly Kankuro, a fox, a raccoon, and Temari all sat on a coach.

"So, how do you turn back?" Kankuro asked.

Nauru jumped down, and pretended to sleep.

"You r turn back by taking a nap?" Temari asked

Gaara jumped down and shook his head. He ran away, but quickly came back with a calendar. He opened it and moved his paw from April 12 to April 13.

"You turn back after one day?" Kankuro asked. This time Naruto and Gaara nodded.

"We should take Naruto back to his village." Temari aid.

"They'll kill us on site"

"Mew!" Naruto said, which means, "I'll just go by myself"

"they can't understand you" Gaara said, glaring at him like he was dumb, which he is.

"well how do you think I could tell them?"

"I don't, try writing it" 

Naruto went to get some paper and a pencil. He soon came back, and tried writing it. The key word there it "tried". He failed miserably. Gaara just rolled his eyes and did it himself. It wasn't good either, but legible.

"ok, you can leave tomorrow" Kankuro said with a shrug.

"I'll go with him, he can't be trusted to go on such a long trip" Gaara wrote. '_For some reason, I just hated the thought of being separated from my little kit, why? Wait! 'my little kit!' Since when do I call him by pet names, and since when is he him!'_

'**Sounds like you got a crush'**

'I DO NOT!' 

'**Then please explain why he turns you on'**

'_He doesn't!'_

'Fine, fine. It's better that way anyway. Hinata and Naruto would make such a cute couple'

'_I think I need to cheek my existence (1)'_

1. Gaara kills to cheek his existence.


	8. desire

I forgot to mention that Hinata will not die. Also, I'm now a beta, so it'll be harder to update, but I'll try. I had Anonymous reviews blocked, but I unblocked them. I thought I already did that, O well. I welcome all reviews.

Chibi no youkai chapter 8 desire

It was now morning, and Gaara and Naruto were (clothed) humans again. They were getting ready to leave while Kankuro and Temari were talking.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about" Temari said, with her foot tapping.

"Well, you know how Naruto doesn't like Gaara"

"Yeah"

"Well, Gaara likes Naruto"

"Do you have any proof?"

"First off, Gaara shouldn't care if Naruto dies on this journey. We know Naruto can make it be himself anyway. Gaara wants to protect Naruto, and be with him. When I took them out of the crate, he had a Boner. Proof enough?"

Temari looked shocked. All could do was nod.

"Good, now here's the problem, Naruto is not gay"

"Gaara suffered hart aches before, he can handle it"

"Yes, he probably can, but I don't think we can"

"Huh?"

"Remember last time"

"O yeah, he killed three of his own villages"

"And that's why we have to do something"

"What can we do?"

"That's your job 'cause I have no idea"

"There's nothing we can do."

"But I don't want to die"

"me either, but there's nothing we can do"

Kankuro didn't want to give up so easily. He turned around to do something to help his brother. However, they had left already.

------Somewhere in the desert------

"It's getting dark, we should stop for the day" Naruto said.

Gaara just got a smirk, which meant he had an evil plan. "Aren't you going to bath first?"

"But there's no river"

"There is one that way a little bit," Gaara said pointing east.

"Ok" With that he went to bath, followed by a practically drooling Gaara.

'**And your still going with the 'I'm not gay' story?'**

'_I'm going to say this one more time: I'm. Not. Gay.'_

'**Then why do you want to see him naked?'**

'…Ok, I'm gay, Happy?'

'**Yes'**

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…**No'**

'What?'

'**No, I'm not going to help you win over his heart**

'_Damn'_

By now they had reached the river. Naruto started to strip, which in turn caused Gaara to drool. Literally. It happens! I drool I reading a good fic. Naruto had a  
REALLY nice body. Hair that looked like good in the setting sun, and a tight ass. Sadly, that's all Gaara could see, 'cause he was facing his back. He took off his clothes and got into the river. There he saw the front of him. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was just enjoying the warmth of the sun. Since his eyes were closed this gave Gaara the perfect change to see the front. His face was clam with a small smile on it. His body was muscular. Not too much, but a nice touch, saying that he's not a slouch. Gaara's eye wonder lower to the part of Naruto he desired to see so much.

'**Hey! Hey! Your gonna get an embarrassing problem if you keep this up!'**

Gaara looked away blushing, mumbling a thanks to Shukaku. They finished up bathing with n furthers problems and want to sleep.


	9. Goodbye? I think not

Chibi no youkai chapter 9 goodbye? I think not

Gaara spent the night thinking about his little fox.

'I can't believe you did that' 'But it WAS nice, besides, you can get Kyuubi' 

'No in was not nice, Kyuubi is a male, and since when do raccoons mate with foxes? How can we anyway? We can't even talk to each other

'Fine, you don't have to have Kyuubi' 'And I won't' 

'_Can't you just leave me alone?'_

'**Why? So you can go back to your wet daydream!'**

'…_Maybe…'_

'You should be planning' 'Why? For what?' 'Duh, he's going home, and you're not welcome to live at his home' 

'_O, shit, you right'_

'How are you even going to get in?' 

'…_Maybe we can use that curse of your for us'_

'Your weighing him down too much' 'Just shut up' 

"Hay Gaara, something the matter?"

"No"

"Okay, lets get going then" Naruto said, and with that, they were off. The journey from sand to leaf is a short one, so they'll be there by the end of the day. After a few hours of eating Ramon, bathing, and masturbating, they reached the gates of Konoha.

"Ok, thanks Gaara, I can handle it from here" Naruto said, walking towards that gate.

"I think we should stay together" Gaara said. Naruto looked confused, which ment Gaara should continue. "Our curse will most likely need both of us to be broken" he added. It was true too.

"But how will we get in?" Naruto asked. With that, Gaara took one step towards him. Naruto took one step back. This continued until Gaara ended it. He pouched on Naruto.

POOF!

In their place stood a fox, and a raccoon. "Come on" Gaara said walking towards the gate as if nothing happened. From there it was easy to get into the village. Gaara was already forming a new plan. He could hardly wait.

'You have to stop doing this. Don't get use to my hints, but getting him drunk, and taking his virginity isn't the best way to his heart'

'_Yeah, I guess your right. What I need to do is find out if he likes me. I know, I'll turn the tables, and pretend to be drunk. I'll hit on him, and if he seems interested, I'll know that he likes me back' _Gaara the raccoon was scheming on Naruto coach, while make attempts to make Ramon. Which, all ended in failure.

Short, I know. I usually try to go for around 500, but this times it's 461. All Wednesdays will likely be short ones. I'm very busy on Wednesday. Anyway, it needed to be short anyway. Does Naruto like Gaara? Find out tomorrow on Chibi no youkai!

Sonsaca: sugar high, sorry.

Joko: my god, Gaara sooo OOC

I know, I know.


	10. Drunk

It's the update we've all be waiting for! Drunken time! Gaara will indeed get drunk. And this story is coming to a close. Only five more chappies. And really bad timing too, 'cause I got a feeling I'm gonna be grounded for some time.

Chibi no youkai chapter 10 drunk

It was now the next day, and Gaara was ready put his plan in action. We were practically bouncing up and down the walls last night. It was night, so they could get drunk.

'Today is the day I get together with Naruto'

'Your getting ahead of yourself. He might reject you'

'I don't like to think about that'

'You need to keep your mind open'

'Either way I'll probably kill myself'

'Will you kill everyone else?'

'Other then Naruto, yeah'

'Kay, I'm good'

"I'm going out drinking" Gaara said, putting his plan into action

"What? Why?"

"Cause my life sucks" Gaara said. Naruto noticed that word cause, which meant Gaara was already drunk, or warming up to him. He didn't think it was the first.

"Umm, ok" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

'Did you see that sadness? He must be sad that I'm leaving or going to get drunk'

'It's definitely a good sign, but don't get ahead of yourself' with that, Gaara left.

A few hours later we was back. He was stumbling everywhere, and reeked of booze (he put some beer on his face). He was a really good actor.

"Wow, you really are wasted"

(Here comes the fun part!)

"Hay der, sexy chic"

Naruto blushed at this and said, "How muck sake did you have?"

"So you wanna get together some time"

"…No…"

Gaara's heart sank, but he couldn't drop the act.

'He's a good guy, probably just doesn't want to take advanenges of me while I'm drunk'

"Well call me some time" With that Gaara left.

This time he really did get drunk. He couldn't convince himself that Naruto loved him, and the thought made him sick. Some people saw him, and they weren't too happy.

"There you are demon"

"We may not be able to kill the fox, but we can kill you," Comment like these were said as they pushed him into an ally way. Normally, Gaara would kill them. This time, however, he was drunk. Really drunk. He was getting beaten up, and _'no one will save me. No one loves me. It was best I died anyway. All I do is kill' _Then he heard a voice.

"Stop!" It was Naruto's voice. The villagers hate him because of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him. That also mans the fear him. The group quickly ran.

"Gaara-kun, are you hurt?"

'_He used kun…' w_as the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

A/n: another chappy, and this story is coming to a close. Next chapter the truth comes out! How will Naruto take it? Will he hate Gaara? Or maybe love him? Does Sasuke have something to say about it? I don't even know all of them.


	11. the truth comes out

I miscounted last time. Only two more chapies, counting this one, and a friendly warning…DON'T PLAY RUNESCAPE! It's sooo addicting, and time consuming. I'll finish up this story ASAP and play runescape 'cause it's like frink'in crack. The title doesn't lie, Naruto will find out how Gaara feels.

Chibi no youkai chapter 11 the truth comes out

When Gaara woke up, he was as in Naruto's room. _'He saved me…'_ This thought brought a smile to his face. It was gone in seconds, not because he doesn't smile, but the pain hit him. _'It shouldn't hurt THIS much. They didn't do anything that bad, just throw a few punches'_

"Does it hurt? Sorry. I didn't want to touch you, so I had to drag you here by your gourd" Naruto said putting on his smile.

"Not that much" Gaara said.

"Let me make it up. Lets go to the bath house or something"

"Sounds good to me"

Gaara got out of bed and started getting ready, Naruto following the suit. In about 45 minutes they were ready to get out. Gaara glanced at Naruto's pride for a second. However, this time Naruto had his eyes open. He saw that Gaara looked down, and the HUGE blush he had. Though you could see the blush from space.

"Umm Gaara, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Gaara said, blushing harder.

"Look at my parts"

'_Ok, now or never'_ "Because I…I…" Gaara trailed off. "I love…you" Gaara said, not knowing what to expect. Naruto was shocked. He couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do is get dressed, and run.

Gaara finally mustered up enough courage to open his eyes, only to find that his love was gone. This tore his heart in two. His love was gone, passably forever.

A/n: holy crap, really short chappy. Only one more left, expect lemons!


	12. Ai

Chibi no youkai chapter 12 Ai

There was Gaara, by the river, sulking. He wanted to just all out leave, but a little voice told him that there was still hope. In truth the only thing that changed was that he stopped listing to the voice. He knew he had no hope of winning him over, so why bother. Why even bother living. Just then is started raining hard, the perfect way to describe what Gaara's feeling.

------With Naruto------

'_He LOVES me. Ugh, what should I do Kyuubi?'_

'**and just why should I help you?'**

'_I'll let you be free for 10 minutes' _

'**15'**

'_Done'_

'**Well, umm…Why the did you ask a demon about love anyway!'**

'_Damnit Kyuubi!' _

'**Ok, ok, I'll TRY to help you. How do you feel about him?'**

'_Well, I like him, and he seems really nice once you get past the cereal killer thing'_

'**Have you ever been attracted to a guy?'**

'_Well, yeah I guess- wait shouldn't you know that? You're inside me'_

'**That doesn't mean I have to pay attention to everything you do'**

'_O…'_

'**Anyway, you've been attracted to a guy before, right?'**

'Yeah'

'**How about Gaara? Are you the least bit attracted to him?'**

'_Well, I guess I do like him…but I'm not_ _sure'_

'**Well, Why don't you give it a shot?' **

'_How?'_

'_Kiss him, I'm sure he'll let you'_

'_Ok, but where is he?'_

'**The deal says I just have to tell you what to do, not how to do it' **

'_Fine!'_ Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi and started looking for Gaara. He looked for about an hour, and it didn't help that was still raining cats and dogs. He decided that he would take a break by the river, the same place where Gaara is still sulking.

"Gaara?"

"What do you want?" Gaara said, obviously not in the mood to talk.

"Well, I've been thing, and I do like you, but I'm sure if it's in that way. So I want to find out"

This brought a smile to Gaara face: there was still hope. "How o you intend to do that?" Gaara asked keeping his cool, though inside he was jumping with joy.

"Like this" Naruto said, and kissed Gaara. Gaara was taken by surprise, but quickly opened his mouth once he noticed that Naruto was asking for entrance. Their tongues danced with each other. Gaara, being the horny bastard he was, was ready to take it to the next level. His hand wandered under Naruto's shirt, and started to rude against is skin.

Naruto broke that kiss due to lack of air, and said, "not here" Naruto said and pulled Gaara to his apartment, unseen of curse.

_((INSTERT HOT STEAMY SEX SCNE HERE))_

'**AAAAHAHAHA your the uke HAHAHA' **Said a deep voice from inside Naruto mind.

'_Shut it Kyuubi'_

'**But it funny, you doing all this big talk, and now you're the girl in the relationship'**

'_Shut up! Hay, why didn't me and Gaara transformed when we touched?'_

'**The curse wore off, you didn't think we leave you like that forever, did you?' **

'_O…'_

'**Can you come up with anything else besides o… It sounds really stupid. You could at least TRY to act like you have a brain'**

'_Shut the fuck up!' _

------With the Hokage ------

"I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here" The Hokage said. She had gathered the 9 rookies (excluding Naruto), Iruka, and everyone else that thought Gaara was sleeping with Naruto.

"I just got off the phone with the sand, and Naruto and Gaara had a curse put on them by demons. This curse causes them to transform into chibi forms of demons when they touch. Now these forms are only the size of a raccoon, so their clothes no longer fit. What I'm trying to say is that Naruto and Gaara are not sleeping with each other" Once she said that all that could be heard was sighs of relief.

------A few hours later------

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office.

"o Naruto, your back"

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"I already know, Temari called and explained"

"Well, that'll save me some time. The curse was only temporary, and now me and Gaara are good friends, so can he stay here?"

"How do we know he's not trying to trick us?"

"Cause some kid cuddled him, and we all know that Gaara would not do this if he would be cuddled"

"Well he will do us good…yeah sure, why not"

Fin

Twice as long as normal, so it's fair that it was late, right?


	13. Auther notes

A/n:This story was such a hit, I'm gonna make a sequel. It will have some SasuNaru, but GaaNaru in the end. I'm still working out the details, so it might be awhile. I got a few completes of bad spelling/grammar. I don't have a bate, and I don't reread my work. I use the work spell checker. Anyone doesn't like, then beta my work.


End file.
